


Prophecy

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Eggpreg, Masturbation, Mpreg, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: When he had first heard the prophecy that he, a simple farm boy would be the greatest hero in all the land, he hadn't believed it.





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



Cardan sighed rolling out of bed. He rocked on his feet slightly, hand flying to his belly to steady it. When he had first heard the prophecy that he, a simple farm boy would be the greatest hero in all the land, he hadn't believed it. He didn't believe it when his home burned down, or he pulled a sword out of a rock. But when he met the dragon that proposed a night together with the hero Cardan had been willing to believe it. At least for one night.

And now he had the dragon's egg deep in his belly. He looked pregnant- and he loved it. When he walked he could feel the egg moving inside of him, shifting with each step. It sparked every nerve in his body, sending small waves of pleasure up his spine with every move.

He pushed down lightly on his stomach, biting his lip as the egg pushed against his prostate. He could feel his cock stirring as he rubbed on the flesh of his stomach.

A few minutes wouldn't matter would it? He was just supposed to meet the grumpy old soldier at the edge of the village who was teaching him sword work. Besides being a few minutes late would rile him up a bit, make him work Cardan even hard, and each move shifting the egg some more.

He sat back down on the bed and reached his hand under his belly to stroke his cock. He continued to rub his extended belly, changing the pressure with each touch to shift the egg differently with each movement. Within no time he was hard, hips rocking, pumping his cock into his fist.

Soon enough Cardan's orgasm washed over him. He shuddered through it, rubbing his belly as he came forcing the egg down against his prostate. He whimpered as it became too much.

Cardan knew that soon enough he would meet the dragon that grew inside of his belly, the dragon who had impregnated him had told him as much. His new dragon would grew strong and fight alongside him. Together they would be the legendary heroes.

Cardan still wasn't sure he believed the prophecy, but he kind of hoped it was true.


End file.
